


Of Boots and Boxers

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A generous 'anonymous' person gave me extra icon spaces for my LiveJournal, so I offered to write fic as a way to say thank you. The request? R/D smutlet. Set two days after the end of "Magic Immunity," the boys have a passionate romp after the Magpies match.





	Of Boots and Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Of Boots and Boxers**

Ron was in heaven. He and Malfoy were at Draco's favourite pub in Montrose, the Pithy Pint. Two days prior, Malfoy had sent him tickets to see the Magpies play the Pride of Portee, and after an intense, high-scoring game, the Magpies pulled off a win. It had been a perfect evening; exciting Quidditch, excellent beer, and what appeared to be a new boyfriend. So new, in fact, that this was only their second real date, though the first had been quite memorable.  
  
"Could you believe it when Otterscam dove into that Truslow Turnover? He's bloody brilliant. Unreal," Draco enthused before downing the last of his second pint.  
  
"Quite a match," Ron agreed, draping his arm over Draco's shoulders. To be frank, he was utterly unable to keep his hands off of Draco, and it wasn't just because it had been well over a year since Ron had been in any kind of a relationship. The arousal he felt around Draco was a constant low throb, a pulse of sexual energy that did nothing to assuage the nearly perpetual barrage of images of things he wanted to do with Draco. Do to Draco. The sensation wasn't at all unpleasant, though Ron had never experienced passion for someone so consistently and intensely before. One side effect of his rampant imagination and anticipation of the evening had been that he'd started doing situps and push ups again. He hadn't gone too far to seed, but now he had good reason to get back into shape. Another was a frequency of wanking unparalleled since his Hogwarts days.  
  
"Another round?" Ron asked, leaning back against the booth's cushion, stretching out his legs and relishing the feel of his thigh pressed up next to Draco's.  
  
"Well," Draco wavered. "They do have the best stout in Montrose, but I believe the Pithy is a bit public. There's something about you that I've been waiting to check on all evening."  
  
Draco looked at Ron, lust smouldering in his grey eyes. Ron knew exactly what Draco was talking about, and he felt himself getting hard at the thought of them off together, in private.  
  
"Glad to know you hadn't forgotten," Ron said with a warm smile. "I've got some lager at my flat. D'you want to go there? It's a bit cramped, mind, but bearable."  
  
Ron half hoped that Draco would suggest they go to his place, or even return to the Manor; given their past, and the newness of their relationship, Ron wasn't entirely sure how Draco would react to Ron's tidy but utilitarian living space. All thought of potential inadequacy fled from Ron's mind as Draco leaned in close, moving his hand from Ron's knee slowly up his denim-clad thigh to rest possessively on Ron's now-obvious arousal.  
  
"I would be delighted to see your flat," Draco said in Ron's ear, his voice husky both from cheering and desire. "I'll just pay up and then I want us to Apparate straight into your bedroom where I'm going to strip you down and see how ravishing you look in your new boxers."  
  
Ron thought if his cock were any harder he'd simply die. Draco's voice unleashed a flood of primal, aching need, making Ron feel positively desperate to leave the busy pub before he got kicked out for doing the indecent things he wanted to do: shove his hands in Draco's pockets to feel him up through his jeans; tug on that pale hair to gnaw on Draco's neck, marking and claiming him; bury his nose in the heady masculine scent in the hollow under Draco's arm…  
  
"Ron? You're zoning out on me." Draco pulled back, a look of hurt cresting his face.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Ron stammered, pulling Draco back to him so he could nuzzle the blond's sensitive earlobe. "Your voice just has this effect on me, and all of a sudden I was practically shagging you in my imagination."  
  
Ron was pleased to see Draco take in a long, ragged breath. Seconds later, Ron gasped as Draco grasped his erection, none too gently.  
  
"Perhaps after tonight it needn't be only in your imagination," Draco said silkily, running his thumb at the crotch of Ron's jeans.  
  
"I think it's time to go," Ron said in a rush, brushing a light kiss across Draco's lips. They were at a conventional pub, but sitting in a dark corner, so Ron felt more brave than usual. He wasn't at all ashamed that he preferred men to women, but he did feel awkward about displaying public affection, whether or not he was in an establishment that catered to the gay wizarding community.  
  
"Let's."  
  
Mere minutes later they were in Ron's bedroom, kissing feverishly, tongues sliding and delving in each other's mouths. Ron abandoned Draco's lips to kiss across his jaw to his ear, breathing hotly into it and grabbing Draco's arse in his greedy hands.  
  
"You're the most amazing kisser," Ron murmured into Draco's ear. Draco melted further into him with a stifled moan, wrapping his arms around Ron's upper back and shamelessly rubbing his erection against Ron's. "Amazing everything," Ron breathed. "For two days, all I've been able to think about is you. Been a bit hard to concentrate on work, getting a hard-on every time my mind wanders."  
  
"I won't let this one go to waste," Draco said, grinding his hips in a circle. Ron snaked his tongue into Draco's ear. "Merlin, Ron, no fair," Draco whimpered longingly.  
  
Ron drew back to see Draco's flushed face, mouth open and panting slightly. "Like that, do you?" He felt a bit smug, thoroughly reveling in his ability to cause such passionate responses in his new lover.  
  
"You've found my secret erogenous zone," Draco said with a coy smile, running his palms down Ron's back. "Stay here; I'll get my wand."  
  
Ron chortled. "What- don't you want to undress me with your teeth?" He laughed as Draco made a "harumph"-ing sound, retrieving his wand from his overcoat. Ron had recalibrated Draco's magic, which had been turned against him during a duel, and Draco was apparently still newly-enthused with his restored abilities.  
  
"Next time," Draco promised before casting a spell, leaving Ron clad only in his boxers and…  
  
"Malfoy, if you do this any more there'll be no denying your boot fetish."  
  
Draco sauntered over to Ron, drinking in the sight of the redhead, his erection tenting his black silk Magpies shorts so that they were pulled up slightly in his groin. Ron was also still wearing his dragonskin boots, for which Draco apparently had quite an affection.  
  
"You're my own blazing cowboy," Draco drawled, unabashedly fixated on Ron's arousal. He stood in front of Ron, pruriently running his tongue over his teeth.  
  
"Pity I don't have a hat. Or a saddle," Ron said, playing along.  
  
"Why- do you see something you'd care to ride?"  
  
That was it. Ron rose to the bait with a surge of testosterone and raging need, tackling Draco and hauling him to his bed, smirk and all. "You," Ron growled, shoving Draco's shirt up and latching on to a nipple. Draco writhed under him, having thrown his hands over his head to clutch at the backboard of the bed.  
  
For the first time in ages, Ron felt like a sexual powerhouse. He straddled Draco, mercilessly rubbing his silk-covered erection against Draco's, which strained under his trousers. With his fingers, Ron pulled and played with Draco's peaked nubs, leaning down to kiss at his lover's swollen lips before licking and sucking at his ears, neck and jaw. Draco's desperate moans of want and pleasure were aural sex, and Ron hoped he didn't come from Draco's voice alone.  
  
"Want you naked," Ron said with a tongue thrust in Draco's ear before crawling slowly backward.  
  
Draco looked hungrily at him, colour high in his cheeks, knuckles white where he continued to hold on to the bed and a bruise blooming on the side of his neck. "Want you to fuck me."  
  
Those words, in Draco's roughened tenor, pushed Ron so close to his release that he sat up and clumsily pulled on his balls.  
  
"Bloody hell, Draco, you can't just say things like that!" Ron grimaced slightly in self-inflicted pain, but he'd managed to get himself back under some semblance of control.  
  
"If I can get a reaction out of you like that, I'll say it again." Draco rocked his hips upward in a sinuous, inviting motion, his eyes half-closed but focused on Ron's face. "Get me out of these clothes and fuck me with all you're worth."  
  
It was as though Ron was a disbelieving but ecstatic virgin. His body sparked with anticipation, his cock throbbing as Ron realised he had been invited- demanded, really- to have sex with Draco. His taut, mesmerising body was there for Ron to enter, and pleasure. Ron wanted to so thoroughly and passionately make love to him that he would somehow make Draco forget about anyone else he'd slept with in the past. Uninvited, however, the brevity of their time together nudged at Ron's conscience.  
  
"Gladly," Ron agreed, groaning slightly at the exquisite friction on his cock. "It doesn't have to be today, though. We hated each other a long time, and've only had this," he said, pressing further against Draco, "for a few days. What we did the other night was brilliant."  
  
Draco looked uncertainly at him for a few seconds before he nodded, a droll expression tugging at his lips. "Your chivalry is commendable, but I assure you my reputation will not be shattered by shagging on our second date." Letting go of the bed, he put his hands to Ron's jaw and pulled him down for a deep, zealous kiss. "Besides, I have the feeling we'll be together for a while."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked before he was reduced to nearly obscene moans as Draco manoeuvered a hand under Ron's waistband and down his cleft to graze his fingers on Ron's sacs.  
  
"Yes. Malfoy instinct," Draco said, nibbling the shell of Ron's ear. "Where's your lube?"  
  
Ron paused, thinking. "Um, fuck," he said, unable to hide his disappointment. "Don't have any. It's been ages since-"  
  
"I brought some," Draco said, interrupting Ron with a sly smile. "Didn't want to assume, but I did hope you'd be open to the idea."  
  
"Gods, yeah," Ron breathed against the pulse point on Draco's temple.  
  
"It's in my left front coat pocket," Draco murmured, extricating his hand from Ron's drawers and patting him at the base of his spine. "You get it while I take off these unnecessary clothes."  
  
Ron grudgingly rolled off of Draco and went rummaging through Draco's heavy coat until he found a small bottle. With a satisfied grin he returned to the bed and stretched out next to Draco, who lay on his back.  
  
"I trust you remember what to do," Draco said, running the back of his knuckles down Ron's shaft and entangling his fingers in the springy red curls.  
  
"It's been a while, but not that long," Ron said meaningfully, pulling the cap off of the bottle and pouring a healthy amount of oil on his fingers. "Now open those incredible thighs of yours."  
  
"With pleasure," Draco sighed, dropping his knees, legs splayed wide and a wanton look on his face. "No need to be gentle, either."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow as he sat up and scooted back until he was kneeling in the vee of Draco's thighs. "You might not care about your reputation, but when it comes to you, I'd like mine to at least resemble being a gentleman."  
  
"Gentlemen don't keep people waiting," Draco said provocatively, taking himself in hand while Ron's glistening fingers hovered near his entrance.  
  
"So sorry."  
  
It _had_ been a while, but Ron savored the sensation of Draco's tight muscles as they clenched around his fingers in an astonishingly intimate caress. Draco made encouraging, pleased moaning sounds as Ron stroked and massaged the hot channel, searching for that spot that he hoped would make Draco cry out, or lose control in some manner. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Merlin, yes!" Draco exclaimed, bucking his hips. "Forget being a gentleman, Ron," he said, raising his legs and planting his feet atop Ron's shoulder blades. "I want you buried in me NOW."  
  
Why Ron was so excited by Draco's demand, he wasn't sure. In his haste to pour more lubricant in his palm, he tilted the bottle so much that it spilled, creating a small puddle on the bedcovering. He ignored it and coated his cock, glancing upward at Draco's expectant face.  
  
"So demanding," Ron grunted, pushing into Draco's body until he was fully sheathed.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered closed. "Oh," he breathed, slightly wriggling his arse as he adjusted to the intrusion. "You feel incredible."  
  
Ron pulled back, then eased in again, keeping his movements slow as he was so hyper-stimulated. "No, that's you," he said, overwhelmed with sensation and the vision of Draco sprawled under him. In and out he thrust, speeding up his rhythm to mirror Draco's fist around his own cock. It was too much; the smell and grasping heat too exquisite to last.  
  
"Oh god, sorry Draco, I'm-" he gasped before a dizzying wave of release slammed through him, rendering him powerless to all stimuli except his throbbing cock and the stars dancing behind his clenched eyelids. After a few deep breaths he opened his eyes, looking at his lover, who he was sure would have a disappointed expression on his aristocratic features.  
  
"I'm that good, am I?" Draco said kindly, purposefully tensing his muscles around Ron's cock so Ron emitted a sated whimper.  
  
"Yes. Sorry, bollocks," Ron said, stumbling over an apology as his ears burned pink.  
  
"Sorry? I'm not." Draco raised a hand and carded his fingers through Ron's sweaty hair. "We're just getting started."  
  
Relief as palpable as his recently-unleashed orgasm flooded Ron. "Brilliant. What would you like?" he asked, gingerly easing out of Draco.  
  
"Hmmm." A saucy smile settled on Draco's lips. "You've got talent with those fingers, and I wouldn't at all mind being in your mouth as well."  
  
Ron feasted on the sight of his lover's erection before raising his gaze back to Draco's face. "With pleasure," he said in a low voice.  
  
He ministered to Draco with gusto until a few minutes later he had swallowed the last of Draco's bitter, tangy release. There was definitely an erotic overtone to every noise Draco made that settled into Ron's blood. Despite his own intense pleasure not long before, Ron found that his body was reacting in empathy as Draco shuddered through his climax.  
  
Once Draco's breathing had slowed to normal, Ron carefully tended to them both with a washcloth _accio_ 'ed from his bathroom, then pulled off his boots and socks. He lay beside Draco, kissing him gently and stroking across his arched eyebrows.  
  
"I may need a rest before we have another go," Ron said apologetically.  
  
Draco snorted. "Good thing that. I'm boneless." He nuzzled the side of Ron's neck. "You're amazing."  
  
They lay in a relaxed, sweaty jumble of pale and freckled limbs. Ron was half-dozing when a thought came to him. "Thanks heaps for the tickets," he said drowsily. "Next time I'll take you to a Cannons match."  
  
Draco nodded against Ron's collarbone. "Need to see what happens when you wear that pair of boxers."  
  
Ron smiled.  



End file.
